


In Darkness, Comfort

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Comfort, Consent, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, No cheating, Oral sex mention, Strap-Ons, Sweet, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Throuple, blindfold, box tie, but if it's a total no-go this fic might not be for you, frog tie, regular strap-ons, relationship, the anal shouldn't squick the average reader, very mild degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Merrill's lovers tie her up and tease her for "their" pleasure, but it's all because they adore her.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Female Hawke/Isabela/Merrill, Female Hawke/Merrill, Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239





	In Darkness, Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter. Come say hi!

Darkness presses in from all sides, blanketing Merrill like a warm, soft summer night. She’s lying stomach-first on a mattress rather than sleeping outside, but the silken blindfold over her eyes provides a sense of safety and security that reminds her of the forest.

It heightens her sense of smell, too. Although the scent of the fireplace and the freshly laundered sheets don’t remind her of the woods, they’re calming and familiar. She’s grown used to them over the past few years, associating them with Hawke and Isabela. She’s grown somewhat dependent, in fact, on her lovers’ presence in order to relax, even more so than the forest’s nighttime music.

One of those lovers trails a fingertip along her ear, clearly teasing. “Oh, Kitten, what are we going to do with you?”

Isabela. Of course. She’s the one who bound Merrill with soft rope—ankles to thighs, arms behind her back—while Hawke watched from the comfortable armchair by the fireplace, sea-blue eyes dark and hungry.

“Whatever you wish,” Merrill answers. If she’s good, perhaps Isabela and Hawke will show mercy (though part of her hopes they won’t.)

“Anything?” Isabela leaves Merrill’s ear, running possessive fingers through her hair instead. The sensation of short-clipped nails raking over her scalp makes Merrill gasp. With her limbs bound, she can do little more than squirm.

“Anything,” she confirms.

Merrill feels rather than sees Isabela’s satisfied smirk. The fingers in her hair tighten, lifting her face a few inches from the sheets, but not pulling hard enough to cause any discomfort in her neck. Her shoulders strain further against the rope, but the burn is pleasant rather than painful.

“What if I want to leave you here awhile, for the pleasure of watching you struggle? What then?”

Merrill doesn’t bother to stifle her whimpers. Isabela and Hawke both enjoy hearing her, and she hopes it might convince them to take pity sooner. “Please,  _ ma vhenan,” _ she says, in the general direction of Hawke’s chair. Hawke is less lovingly cruel than Isabela in situations like this, but only slightly.

She’s rewarded by the sound of Hawke getting up, followed by heavy feet crossing the floorboards. “Isabela has a point,” she says from somewhere beside the bed, with an affectionate chuckle in her voice. “You make a stunningly beautiful sight.”

Merrill burns from her face to the tips of her toes. Before Hawke and Isabela, no one ever called her beautiful. Even her own people thought her strange before her departure. Far too awkward to be attractive. But when her lovers tell her she’s beautiful, Merrill can’t help but believe them wholeheartedly.

She attempts to rub her cheek against Isabela’s hand, one of the only motions she can make with her limbs bound. “Please.” If only the blindfold slipped down, even for a second! Then, she could give her best doe-eyed pout, the one neither Isabela nor Hawke can resist. “Do what you will with me, but  _ please. _ Touch me.”

The smile that passes between Isabela and Hawke is loud enough for Merrill to hear somehow, despite being a silent gesture. She feels it between her legs, where unbearable heat is already building.

“She begs so sweetly,” Hawke says. That’s no surprise to Merrill. She’s always far easier to convince than Isabela. “Should we touch her, Bela?”

Merrill waits with bated breath for Isabela’s decision. Every hair on her body stands up, and her heart pounds heavily against her ribs.  _ Please. Please. Please. Just touch me. Any way. Anywhere. _

Isabela lowers Merrill’s head back to the mattress, massaging the back of her neck. Merrill can’t help but moan at the gentle treatment, especially while her shoulders are wrenched back, but the sound becomes a gasp as Isabela’s nails drag between her shoulder blades and down her spine. 

“Oh, I suppose. What’s the point of trussing her up if we aren’t going to play with her?”

And play with her they do.

Needy whines spill from Merrill’s open mouth as her lovers lift her into a kneeling position, one in front and one behind. She can tell from the press of plush breasts against her back and long hair tickling her shoulder that Isabela is behind her, while Hawke’s strong, muscular body is directly in front. Her hands twitch despite her bindings. She longs to reach out and touch them in return, but she has no power here.

Isabela sighs, nuzzling the crook of Merrill’s neck. “She smells so good, doesn’t she?” Her teeth nip the taut cord of Merrill’s shoulder, and Merrill tenses, trembling at the mixture of pleasure and pain. She loves it when Isabela talks about her like an object, merely a toy to play with. The fantasy is all the more potent because she knows it isn’t actually true.

Hawke’s broad hand, covered in ticklish calluses, slides down Merrill’s belly. It trails back and forth between her hip bones, but doesn’t wander lower, not even when she leans further into Isabela and spreads her legs wide. “She does. But she tastes better.” Only then do Hawke’s fingers delve between Merrill’s legs, sliding through the wetness there without a specific destination in mind.

The light, exploratory contact is absolutely maddening. Merrill cries Hawke’s name, but it does no good. Hawke seems content to gather her wetness and spread it around without stroking her clit or pressing inside. Then, she removes her fingers entirely, and Merrill sags with disappointment.

“Why?” she whimpers, but then Hawke leans closer, reaching an arm over her shoulder, and she hears the wet sound of Isabela’s lips near her ear, obviously sucking Hawke’s fingers.

_ Fenedhis! They’re sharing. _

She doesn’t realize she’s spoken aloud until Isabela tuts and kisses her cheek. “Language, Kitten.”

It’s incredibly hypocritical of Isabela to cast judgment on anyone else’s vocabulary, considering how colorful her own can be, but Merrill is in far too submissive a state to say so. Instead, she mumbles “Sorry,” and tilts her head toward Hawke’s hand, which hovers near her cheek. Hopefully, Hawke will reward her with a taste as well. She much prefers her lovers’ flavors, but her own will have to do.

To her disappointment, Hawke’s fingers don’t slide into her mouth. Instead, Hawke kneads her breasts, plucking gently at her nipples until they swell into stiff, oversensitive points. “Hmm. So pretty.” The wetness on Hawke’s fingers makes the otherwise warm air a torment on Merrill’s skin, and she shudders in her bonds. “Do you like this? Or maybe this?” Hawke pinches harder, causing Merrill to yelp. Her core clenches, and even more wetness spills down her thighs, so much that she’s certain there will be a puddle on the sheets by the time her torture ends.

“Why don’t we find out?” Isabela purrs, suckling Merrill’s neck as her hand replaces Hawke’s. Merrill goes rigid as Isabela’s fingers brush between her legs, just as aimless as Hawke’s were. “Try again.”

Hawke toys with Merrill’s nipples again, barely brushing them. The feather-light touch is terribly wonderful, and she pulses against Isabela’s fingers even though they aren’t anywhere close to where she needs them. More wetness spills from her, wetness Isabela has no trouble finding.

“Well?” Hawke asks.

“She enjoyed that a lot,” Isabela says. “Now the other one.”

Hawke pinches her nipples hard, and Merrill sees a flash of white behind the blindfold. Her nails dig into her palms, and she lets out a squeal of surprise, even though she knew what to expect. She absolutely drenches Isabela’s fingers, which finally find her clit and circle it with deft strokes.

“Well well well. Our soft little kitten likes a little rough handling.” Isabela’s other hand gropes Merrill’s ass, squeezing firmly. “What a surprise. Or, it would be, if this didn’t happen every single time.”

Merrill chews her lip. They’ve barely started, but she’s already so close. If she asks for release, however, she knows Isabela will convince Hawke to drag things out. Instead, she remains limp and compliant as her lovers play with her. Isabela slips a finger inside her, not quite fucking her, but adding pressure to her inner walls with a subtle stirring motion.

“She’ll be ready soon. Don’t you think, Hawke?”

Merrill’s mind races.  _ Ready? What horrible, wonderful thing do they have planned? _

Hawke releases one of Merrill’s nipples and cups her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. The blindfold makes her all the more aware of Hawke’s mouth, its taste and heat. By the time they break apart, Merrill is dizzy from lack of air, lips parted in the hope that Hawke’s tongue will press back inside and claim her mouth again.

“I think so. I want to fuck her.”

“Good. Because I want to feel you fuck her.”

“Please,” Merrill blurts out. “Please fuck me.”

Isabela nips her ear. “Tsk. I’ve already warned you about your language, you naughty little slut. If you’re quiet and good, maybe Hawke will stuff you so full of cock you’ll forget all those bad words.”

Merrill’s eyes roll back in her head. That means Hawke will be using one of the strap-ons in the bedside drawer. She grits her teeth to keep silent as the mattress moves beneath her knees, signaling Hawke’s departure. Her ears perk up as the drawer opens, and she hears the sound of leather straps being loosened, then tightened again.

Meanwhile, Isabela’s finger keeps moving inside her. A second slides in beside the first, and Merrill rocks against them, too overwhelmed to resist. Fortunately, Isabela makes no attempt to stop her. “That’s a good girl,” Isabela murmurs, kissing her temple. “You’re nice and wet for Hawke’s cock, aren’t you? Hawke, toss me a bottle of lube, will you?”

Merrill blinks beneath the blindfold. She isn’t sure why Hawke and Isabela need lube, soaked as she is, but she decides to trust her lovers. While she’s tied up, she doesn’t have much choice.

“Here,” Hawke says, causing the mattress to dip as she returns to the bed.

Isabela withdraws her fingers, much to Merrill’s distress, and takes the lube, removing the bottle’s cork with a soft pop. Merrill flinches, but not from fear. Her panting and shivering are all from anticipation. Moments later, Isabela’s fingers return—only they don’t slide back inside her pussy. Instead, they travel between her cheeks, circling her rear entrance.

Suddenly, Merrill understands what Isabela meant by ‘I want to feel you fuck her’. She’s going to be doubly-filled.  _ By the Dread Wolf! Hawke will feel even bigger with Isabela’s fingers inside me, too. _ But she has absolutely no objections. She whines, rocking back to show Isabela how ready she is.

“Relax,” Isabela says, even though Merrill doesn’t need the encouragement. Her fingers slide in without any pain or resistance at all, and Merrill’s clit twitches at the added fullness. She prefers having her pussy stretched, but this is a close second. It still feels good to have one of her lovers inside. “All right, Hawke. She’s ready.”

Hawke peels the lips of Merrill’s pussy apart with both thumbs, as if admiring the folds between. “You are,” she moans, to Merrill instead of Isabela. “So wet…” Something blunt and a little cold presses against Merrill’s pussy, and a sob hitches in her chest. She desperately wants Hawke’s cock inside her, filling her completely.

“Please,” she begs. “Take me. I want to feel you both.”

Isabela’s teeth nip the side of Merrill’s neck. “This isn’t about what you want.” She gives her fingers a firm push, causing Merrill to clench around them. “It’s about what we want.”

“Well,” Hawke says, “I want to fuck her.” She gives Merrill’s clit a gentle tweak with two fingers. “Guess it’s your lucky night.”

Then the blunt head begins pushing inside, and Merrill forgets all about begging. She can only offer wordless pleas as Hawke slides forward, stretching her until their hips slot together.

The toy is big. Very big. She’s grateful Isabela and Hawke went to such lengths to prepare her, because otherwise, taking something of such massive girth might have been uncomfortable. But it doesn’t hurt at all, and the stretch feels fantastic. She squeezes around Hawke’s cock, relishing the fullness.

She doesn’t have long to adjust before Hawke starts thrusting. The movements ease Merrill’s agony, but only for a moment. It returns with twice the amount of ferocity each time Hawke withdraws, only to disappear as she slams back inside. Her strokes are slow, but not gentle.

Isabela doesn’t thrust at first. She seems content to kiss Merrill’s neck and whisper filthy things in her ear. Things about what a good little slut she is, taking such a big cock, and two fingers as well. Things about how rough Hawke’s thrusts feel through the thin wall of flesh. Things about how she isn’t allowed to come, not until she’s been given permission.

Being explicitly told not to come only carries Merrill closer to her peak, and it takes an incredible effort to hold off. Hawke and Isabela are already providing more than enough stimulation to push her over the edge. But she wants to be good, so she bears it as stoically as possible—although that doesn’t stop her from crying out each time Hawke pumps inside her or Isabela bites her ear.

“Do you know what’s going to happen after Hawke finishes inside you?” Isabela asks, with a tone of false innocence. “I’m going to let her fuck your arse, and I’ll get the other cock from the drawer and fuck your pussy. Would you like that, Kitten? Being filled from both ends?”

“Yes,” Merrill gasps. It’s the only word she can remember. “Yes!”

“Then don’t come yet. Not until Hawke finishes. Otherwise, I won’t fuck you at all.”

That threat is enough to keep Merrill obedient. The stiffness in her limbs melts away despite the bindings around her ankles and forearms, and the darkness of the blindfold provides a sense of safety. She surrenders completely, allowing her lovers do whatever they wish with her body. To accept whatever pleasure they choose to give. And it is a gift. In the back of her mind, Merrill knows they’re doing this entirely for her benefit.

“Won’t be long,” Hawke grunts in Merrill’s other ear. “M’close. You’ve got such a nice, tight pussy. Can’t hold it.”

Merrill isn’t sure she can hold it much longer, either, but for Hawke and Isabela, she’s determined to try.

To her relief, Hawke’s prediction comes to pass. Her hips break out of rhythm, giving a few shallow jerks, and Merrill gasps as Hawke bites down on her shoulder, much harder than Isabela’s teasing nibbles. It’s a possessive hold, and Merrill yelps, but not in distress. She relishes the flash of pain as Hawke’s cock thrusts all the way inside, filling her completely.

She only manages to stop herself from coming by tensing every muscle in her body. By the time Hawke relaxes, breathing heavily around her hold on Merrill’s shoulder, it feels like an eternity has passed. Merrill twitches and squirms as Hawke pulls out, giving her pussy a soft squeeze with the palm of her hand. “Good girl,” she growls, kissing the bruise she’s undoubtedly left. “Your turn, Bela.”

Merrill fears she might fall over as Isabela withdraws her fingers and leaves the mattress, but Hawke is there to keep her upright. She sags forward in Hawke’s arms as Isabela walks over to the drawer, rummaging around noisily until she finds what she’s looking for. “Ah, here we go. Ready, Kitten? This one isn’t quite so big, but with Hawke in your arse, it’ll feel twice as thick.”

It’s a threat as well as a promise, one that Merrill is more than eager to experience. “I’m ready,” she insists, ears perking up as Isabela returns to the bed. She and Hawke swap places, and Merrill feels completely safe as Isabela’s breasts push against hers, while Hawke’s sturdy hands keep hold of her hips, making sure she remains upright.

“Thatta girl,” Hawke says, adjusting to grope Merrill’s backside instead. “Did Isabela do a good job getting you ready for me?”

Merrill nods. “Y-yes…”

“Then relax. I’ll stop or slow down if you need me to.”

The process is surprisingly smooth. Isabela’s fingers have stretched her out, and her rear opening is still slippery with lube, while Hawke’s cock is covered in her own wetness. Her eyes go wide behind the blindfold as the thickest part of the head pushes in, but after that, her body accepts Hawke without any trouble at all.

Getting Isabela inside is slightly more difficult. Merrill is used to having a toy in her pussy or her ass, but rarely both at the same time, and there’s only so much room. Eventually, thanks to Hawke’s patience and Isabela’s imaginative curses, she manages to accept the second shaft as well.

After that, her mouth hangs open, and she sips shallow breaths, grateful neither of her lovers have begun moving yet. It’s  _ so much _ and she’s  _ so full _ and part of her feels like she might burst, but there isn’t any sharp pain, only a dull ache that travels deep inside, making her crave release even more.

“Y-you can move,” she stammers after a minute. “Er, if you want…”

That’s the right thing to say. “Very good,” Isabela says, holding Merrill’s waist as she withdraws an inch at a time. “You remembered. This is about what we want.”

“Go as hard as you want,” Hawke says to Isabela. “Merrill can take it. And I don’t mind going slower, since I already came once.”

Merrill tenses as Isabela drags a warm, flat tongue along her neck before capturing her lower lip between wicked teeth. “Did you hear that, pet? Hawke says I can fuck you hard.” She slams back in, but only with enough force to test Merrill’s boundaries.

“Ahh!” More white stars flash before Merrill’s eyes. She twitches around both toys, shouting her pleasure to the ceiling, but doesn’t come. Isabela and Hawke haven’t granted permission yet, and in this moment, they know what she needs better than she does.

While she reels, buffeted by a storm of pleasure, Isabela and Hawke agree on a rhythm. The thick cock in Merrill’s ass moves slowly, gently, barely nudging within her, but always keeping her aware of its size. Meanwhile, Isabela searches for just the right angle, making sure the head of her strap-on drags along Merrill’s front wall with every withdrawal.

Tears soak through Merrill’s blindfold. A few escape, dripping down her hot cheeks, but she isn’t upset in the slightest. She’s overjoyed. Both of her lovers have her, and they’ll carry her through until the very end.

“Hawke! Bela!” She cries their names, hoping they’ll understand.

Isabela’s fingers play over Merrill’s clit, far gentler than her firm, perfectly-angled thrusts. “Poor Kitten. We’ve asked so much of you, haven’t we?” She pinches Merrill between two fingers, causing her to buck. Her legs strain against the bindings locking her thighs to her ankles, but they hold fast. Isabela has always been good at tying knots.

“Let her come, Bela,” Hawke huffs against the back of Merrill’s neck. She picks up speed and force until she’s sliding in and out just like Isabela. They alternate strokes, leaving Merrill deliciously full and devastatingly empty at the same time. “She’s been good this whole time.”

“Hmm. Have you been good enough, Kitten?”

Merrill starts to answer, but when she opens her mouth, Isabela’s fingers push past her lips. To her delight, they have some of Isabela’s flavor on them as well. She must have touched herself while adjusting the strap-on. Merrill sucks them for every bit of flavor, swirling her tongue and swallowing thickly around her own saliva. It’s the best way she knows how to beg in her current, helpless state.

“Oh, that’s adorable. All right, dear heart. Come for us. Give us everything you have.”

As soon as Isabela finishes her sentence, Merrill lets go. She comes with a keening wail, forcing a gush of fluid around the shaft in her pussy and soaking the base of the other toy, too. She squirms and writhes and wriggles until the ropes dig into her flesh, and her limbs burn from the strain. Hawke and Isabela hold her through it all, making sure she doesn’t hurt herself while thrashing, trying to ride out her release on both of them.

“That’s it,” Hawke coos, stroking sweat-soaked strands of hair away from Merrill’s forehead. “We’ve got you.”

“Good girl,” Isabela says, taking Merrill’s mouth in a deep kiss. She moans the rest of her orgasm into Isabela’s welcoming lips, shivering through several peaks and valleys before finally relaxing into pleasant aftershocks.

By the time it’s over, Merrill is completely exhausted. Her thighs, the ropes around her legs, and the sheets below are stained with come. Her blindfold has slipped enough for her to see Isabela’s smug grin. Isabela removes it, placing a tender kiss on the tip of Merrill’s nose before pulling out and loosening the bindings around her thighs. “You did so well. So very well, Kitten.”

Meanwhile, Hawke unfastens the ropes tying Merrill’s forearms together. “Are you all right? How do you feel? Nothing hurts?”

Merrill simply sighs, unable to form words. Her head is still spinning, but she hopes her smile is answer enough. She blinks dazedly at Hawke, allowing herself to be turned and lowered onto her back. Isabela grabs another bottle from the open drawer and starts rubbing a sweet-scented lotion into Merrill’s stiff limbs, massaging all the aches away.

“Y-you haven’t…” Merrill mumbles as Isabela kneads the soreness from her shoulders and arms.

Isabela laughs “Did you not notice me coming with you?” she asks, with an amused tilt of her head. “The spectacular sight you made and the seat of the cock against my clit were enough.”

Merrill blinks in confusion. No, she hadn’t noticed. Then again, she’s fairly certain she blacked out during part of her orgasm. “Oh,” she says, mildly disappointed. Isabela is always beautiful when she comes.

“I’ll eat you, Bela, if you need another,” Hawke offers, unfastening the straps from her waist. They fall to the floor along with the black leather cock, and Hawke leaves them there, crawling onto the bed to help massage Merrill’s legs. She’s very grateful for the attention. Hawke’s hands are strong enough to rub every bit of tension from her muscles.

A mischievous glint appears in Isabela’s eye. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you eat our Kitten, while she eats me?”

Merrill’s heart gives a weak flutter at the suggestion. She’s absolutely exhausted, a gooey puddle of an elf, but Isabela’s offer is too tempting to resist. The small taste she received on Isabela’s fingers wasn’t nearly enough. “Yes,” she rasps, giving Isabela her most pleading look. Luckily, the blindfold isn’t there to hide it this time. “I want to. Please.”

Isabela strokes her cheek. “In a minute. Catch your breath first. We have all night.”

Merrill lets her eyes drift shut, not quite falling asleep, but content to rest. Her lovers aren’t going anywhere, and Isabela is right—they have all night, and many more nights to come.


End file.
